


Filthy Pair

by FFanon



Series: Can't Get Enough [20]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breasts, Come Eating, Come Shot, Comeplay, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pubic Hair, Sex, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Vaginal Fingering, Watching Someone Sleep, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Who needs the gym when they have each other
Relationships: Shane Walsh/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Can't Get Enough [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1284716
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Filthy Pair

**Author's Note:**

> If the title and tags didn't make it obvious, this is PURE FILTH. It took a turn early on and I just went with it hahaha.

Ever since the police academy all those years ago, Shane’s been an early riser. It became instilled in him. His eyes will usually slowly open around 5:30am, though he may not always get up, even sometimes falling back asleep, but he does first wake up around that time. It’s a blessing and a curse depending on the day and his plans. But he’s counted it more of a blessing since dating Rachel. She sleeps later than him and doesn’t usually stir the few times he’ll actually get up that early. All of that affords him the opportunity to watch her sleep a bit, to lightly kiss her face, to snuggle her closer. He misses her even when she’s asleep right next to him, but still, there’s nothing quite like being the first thing she sees when she wakes up and being awake to see her eyes brighten and that cutest smile appear when she slowly blinks awake and sees him with her.

This time when his eyes opened at 5:30, he quickly fell back asleep. He only made it until 6:00 when he feels something wet repeatedly touch his arm. Groggily he looks to the side of the bed and sees Delilah standing there, licking his bicep as she whines softly. 

“Gotta go out Miss Delilah?” he whispers roughly as he finds his voice.

Delilah’s tail wags more and she shuffles her feet to move back a bit at his words.

Shane’s arm is hanging over Rachel’s side as she’s faced towards him, asleep. He slowly lifts it off of her and scrubs his hand down his face before sitting up slow. 

It takes him all of eight minutes to walk with Delilah to the back door, where he steps outside with her, wait for her as she does her business, and then make his way back to his bedroom. 

From the doorway he sees Rachel has turned over with her back towards him.

“Damn,” Shane quietly sighs. One of her ‘flaws’, which it isn’t even her fault, is that more often than not she tends to move away from him while sleeping. It’s definitely one thing Shane wishes he could change.

With a yawn, he moves back to his side and lifts the covers, sliding back into bed. To remedy the situation, Shane presses his chest against her back, lightly running his fingertips from between her breasts down to her thigh, before molding his hand to it.

Despite still being tired, he runs his lips along her bare shoulder, pressing a row of soft kisses. 

He manages to slip his other arm slowly under her pillow without disturbing her to get more comfortable, his hand reaching out from underneath to rest near her neck.

Nuzzling her hair, he moves it from her neck and places a couple open mouth kisses there. Rachel gives a low hum, but no other indication of waking. 

It’s hard to not love on her, she’s just so intoxicating for him. His hand on her thigh slides up and moves underneath her navel, fingers dancing along the edge of her panties.

Slowly, he slips his fingers under the fabric and starts running a finger up and down her opening. A trace of the tip of his tongue along the edge of her ear. 

Rachel sighs in her sleep, pressing back against him just the slightest.

“Gorgeous,” Shane whispers against her skin.

When he circles her clit, Rachel’s leg moves over his, opening herself up a bit more for him. It makes Shane think she’s awake but leaning up on his elbow, he sees she’s not. Her body is just reacting to him. 

“God, Shane,” she mutters with closed eyes, “Please.”

Then he makes the realization that his actions are creating a dirty dream for her. With a smirk, he lays back down behind her and pulls his hand out from her underwear. He pulls her leg over his more then brings his hand back between her legs, rubbing over the fabric this time.

Her hips weakly buck against his hand and he huffs a quiet laugh against her neck, “You like that, huh?” he whispers.

An aroused whimper comes from her.

Shane slips his hand back under the fabric and pushes one finger inside of her. 

Her body shudders and she moans, “Oh god, _yes_.”

It’s only a few seconds into him pumping his finger that he hears her say his name in question, and though her voice is tired, it’s more alert than before. She’s finally awake.

“Yeah, baby. How’s that feel?” his mouth pressed against her ear when he pushes a second finger inside of her.

Rachel’s hand instantly comes up and reaches behind to bury into his hair, “So fucking good. I thought I was dreaming it.”

“Yeah, you made that known,” she feels his grin against her hair, her hips bucking harder against his hand. 

“Babe, take them off,” she tiredly requests.

[Quickly, Shane removes his hand from her panties and instead grips them, pulling them down her legs which she moves accordingly until they’re only around one of her ankles](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8f98e101a4bd9be6fd1806ee47ff51b0/10018098f47bafa0-c6/s500x750/491345f5631750e995bea1ab4d9c81a27a365a08.gif). Tossing the sheets back so he can see all of her, as Rachel brings her leg back over his, Shane’s fingers are entering her again. 

Her hand reaches back to grip the back of his neck as her eyes stay closed in bliss. Shane moves his mouth to press kisses against her forearm in moments. Rachel’s other hand grips his by her neck and laces her fingers with his, squeezing as the pleasure builds. 

“How long was the dream goin’? ‘Cause you were already wet when I first touched you,” he breathes near her ear.

Between gasps, she manages to respond, “You should know by now that I’m wet the second you’re near me. Always have and always will.”

Her words actually make him stop between her legs and Rachel turns her head towards him, “What’s wrong?”

“Are you sayin’…? So, every time I had an appointment with you?”

Despite the smug smile on her face, her cheeks start a soft blush, “Soaking,” she confirms in a seductive whisper.

“Fuckin’ hell,” he breathes before crushing his lips to hers. 

“Every time I touched myself, I thought of you. Of you being the one making me come.”

“Christ, you keep talkin’ like that…,” he doesn’t even finish his warning as he mumbles it against the curve of her neck, his fingers pumping back into her. 

The fabric of his boxers press harder against her bare ass as his erection grows. Rachel bites lightly against his hand wrapped around hers as the tightness builds low in her belly. He squeezes her hand in response, lips against the nape of her neck as his fingers create the obscene, wet noises as he pleasures her. 

Rachel’s hips push towards the edge of the bed as she gets closer to orgasm so Shane moves his leg from under hers, instead moving his on top to wrap around and keep hold of it so she doesn’t move too far away.

“ _Yes_ ,” she pants, “Right _there_ ,” her moaning so erotic to his ears that he lightly thrusts his cloth covered cock against her ass just to feel some friction.

“ _Don’t stop_ , _don’t stop_ ,” she begs, “ _Fuck_ , baby, faster.” 

The string of ‘ _Oh_ ’s that start falling from her mouth precede her body arching against his as she cries out, her body shuddering with each surge of pleasure that ripples through her. 

Fingers slick with her orgasm, he keeps fingering her through it all until her body falls limp and she’s out of breath. Shane slowly withdraws his fingers and grazes them up her stomach, a slick line of her arousal spanning the length of her stomach to around her nipple as he drags his fingertips over the mound of soft skin. When he brings his hand back, she lazily turns her head to watch as he licks them clean, eyes on hers. 

When she moves fully to her back, Shane grips her other bare breast, thumb brushing her hardened nipple as he leans down to lick clean the one he coated with herself. He hears the sharp inhale she takes at the welcomed sensation of his tongue against her sensitive skin, then feels her nails gently scratch along his scalp as they bury in his hair. 

As their kiss deepens, she moves onto her side and dips her hand down to his crotch feeling his erection. Blindly, and with one hand, she starts pushing his underwear down, Shane lifting his hips and using his hand to help her. As soon as his cock is free from the fabric, Rachel shifts even closer, swinging her leg over his hip. 

Shane settles a hand on her hip and glances between their bodies as she reaches down to take hold of him, guiding him to her cunt before he takes over and sinks himself fully into her. 

Her arm slips under his head to meet her other hand at his shoulders, lips fitting to his so perfectly. With his palm pressed against her ass, he pulls her flush against him, sending himself deeper inside of her causing her to gasp against his mouth. 

Shane keeps his thrusts gentle and slow, but still enough force to have her breasts moving against his bare chest with each movement. 

“Fuck, I love mornings with you,” she mumbles breathlessly into their kissing.

Shane just smiles in response, lips taking hers again, kissing her passionately. His tongue licks into her mouth.

“I think I get more of a workout with you than at the gym,” he pants with a smirk, smoothing his palm over her temple to look at her proper as his hips keep moving against her. 

“Yeah you do,” she says proudly, kissing him, “so why don’t I take over to give you a rest?” and before he can respond, she pushes her weight into him more until he’s rolling onto his back as she’s moving upwards into straddling him. His dick never leaving her cunt. 

Rachel gets only one roll of her hips in before Shane abruptly sits up with a shake of his head, arms hugging her to his body.

“I want to be close to you,” he kisses the corner of her mouth, working his kisses to her jaw. His hand caresses up the back of her neck, sinking his fingers into her messy bedhead. His other arm is snug around her waist, fingertips pressed into her hip, holding her firm as her body moves against his. 

It’s such a sweet sentiment and one that she’s heard before from him. She just loves him so much.

“Okay,” she pants with a sweet smile, hands keeping a hold on either side of his neck as his tongue licks below her ear.

Rachel slides her hands up to his jaw and uses a light force to guide his face back to hers. Their eyes stay on each other as his hands move to her waist.

“You’re seriously so hot,” she tells him with a humored smile.

He leans his head back as he barks out a laugh. 

When his eyes are back on hers, he licks his thumb before it drops out of sight below them. Her moving body shudders as his thumb presses against her clit.

“Me, huh? You have any idea how fuckin’ stunning you are? Even for a guy as hot as me,” he winks, “I have no idea how I got lucky with a beauty like you.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she gasps at him rubbing her clit before focusing back on his words, “You’re a smooth talker, Deputy,” she pants. Rachel uses an arm to hug his shoulders while she buries her other hand into his hair which is just as disheveled as hers is. The new leverage helps her roll her hips a bit quicker than before.

His forehead rests against hers and he moves his hand from between her legs, to cup her cheek. 

Rachel looks at him as she moves just enough in his grasp, to take the pad of this thumb that was on her, and is now at the corner of her mouth, between her teeth in a gentle nip. Her tongue running along the taste of her. Then she wraps her lips around the tip of it for a few seconds.

Shane growls in arousal at the sight before responding, “I talk the truth, baby. You are fuckin’ sexy. Ain’t no guy worthy of you, including myself.”

“You’re the only one worthy of me,” she’s quick to answer, smiling before kissing him. 

Shane’s hands quickly move to grasp her breasts before sliding towards her back, moving back down to grip her ass and guiding her hips with each movement.

Rachel fully hugs herself to him as she starts bouncing on his cock. His arms wrap around her, his fingertips brushing along her skin as she brings them both closer to climax.

It only takes a couple more minutes before she hears Shane groan out, “Oh _fuck_.”

“Me too,” she shares, knowing that he’s almost there as well.

“Just like that, Rach. _Fuck_ , just like that,” he comments, fingers digging into her waist, as she clenches her pussy around his cock purposefully while moving up and down it.

“Give me all of it,” she says against his cheek before pressing a quick kiss. 

Soon her gasps are constant and she’s starting to falter as the pleasure gets closer and closer. Shane’s almost there so he takes hold of her and starts pulling her down with each of her descents in order to help her keep pace. 

His deep groans mix with her gasping cries as they come together. He holds her hips down against him as he empties everything into her, his body jerking in the slightest. Rachel’s body shudders every few seconds as she experiences quick waves of her own orgasm while also reacting to the wonderful warm feeling of him filling her up. 

Beads of sweat dot their bodies, heavy breathing between them.

“Oh my god,” she tiredly exclaims as she nuzzles his neck.

Shane smooths his hand down the back of her head, kissing her shoulder. With her body resting against his, he secures an arm around her waist and shifts their bodies. When he slides out of her, he hears her whimper in disapproval before he gently lays her down on her back, him instantly laying on top of her. 

“That –,” he starts with a kiss to her lips, “- was amazing,” he kisses along her jaw, “Sex with you is damn addicting,” he adds, lips now moving down her neck.

Her eyes blink slowly as she huffs out a laugh, her hand running in and out of his hair as his head moves lower to her chest.

A comfortable silence falls over them. There are small sounds coming from Shane as he lays between her legs, taking his time as he takes each of her breasts into his mouth, tongue moistening her nipples, sucking them until they’re hard. Soft kisses he places along the soft, round flesh of each, gentle and tender. Rachel gives quiet hums of satisfaction here and there as he loves on her tits. Her eyes stay closed as she soothingly caresses his hair. 

He feels her hips weakly rise up against his stomach as he tongues her nipples and it only pushes him to taste them more. 

“God, Shane. That feels so good,” she moans quietly.

He leans on an arm in order to comfortably take one of them into his grasp, squeezing and massaging it. 

“You know you’re making me fall asleep with that mouth of yours.”

Shane glances up at her and despite her closed eyes, she has a grin on. 

He smiles and presses another kiss to her warm skin, “Some people fall asleep to their hair being played with, and others fall asleep to their tits being licked.”

It makes her laugh and open her eyes to look at him, “I’ve fallen asleep to you playing with my hair too.”

His chuckle is against the underside of her breast where he leaves another soft kiss.

“Besides, I wasn’t even fully awake yet before you gave my body its first workout. So, it should come as no surprise that the second round knocks me out. Let alone this incredible after care,” she laughs quietly at herself while petting his head. 

Between more soft kisses along her body, Shane explains, “I had to wake you up that way. Otherwise the grumpy side of my girl would have showed up if I just woke you up like a normal person,” but it’s all a tease as is evident when she feels his lips spread into a smile that he presses against her ribs, his nose nuzzling the underside of her breast.

“Hey, you love grumpy me,” she argues in jest.

Shane gives a quick lick to her skin before moving back over her, face hovering over hers.

“I do love the grumpy you. But the you that’s moaning out my name and whimpering with my fingers inside of her, I love that you just a bit more,” he smirks.

“Yeah, she loves you just a bit more too,” she responds making them both laugh.

He moves back down to leave several more hot, open-mouthed kisses along her lower abdomen, leaving a final one on her cunt before resuming his position over her, her lips waiting for his as he takes her right into a kiss.

With his weight on one forearm near her shoulder, Shane molds his free hand against her waist, smoothing his palm up and down her warm skin as his tongue tastes her mouth with each new kiss. 

He feels her chest arch up towards him when he slides his hand up to grab hold of one of her tits, squeezing and thumbing at her nipple. Then he slides it up further, resting against the side of her neck.

Rachel, with a feather light touch, drags her nails up and down his spine as she melts into his kisses. He loves the way she takes a hold of the back of his head with her other hand, not wanting to let him move too far away. 

It’s her that gives a small whimper when she pulls away with a lick of her lips and a tired blink.

“Babe, I need to sleep before I end up falling asleep during anything important,” and it goes without saying that by important, she means anything intimate. 

She blinks slowly and turns her head just slightly to press her lips to his bare shoulder in a weak kiss. Shane chuckles and kisses along her jaw to her ear.

“Okay, sweetheart,” he agrees with a humored breath. 

“Once again, your fault,” she closes her eyes as a tired grin appears on her face.

“I’d argue we need to build up your stamina some more, but I did sneak attack you so I’ll allow it.”

“We can still definitely build up my stamina once I’m fully awake again.” 

As Shane rolls onto his side, Rachel naturally, with eyes still closed, follows, moving onto her side to be cuddled face first against his body. 

“Sounds like a great plan,” Shane nods, pulling her close. He tenderly nuzzles the tip of his nose against the corner of her eye, leaving behind a soft press of his lips. Rachel brings a hand lazily to his jaw and manages to move her face and guide his own until their lips meet in a quick kiss.

“Love you.”

“Love you more,” is the last thing she hears before falling asleep.

* * *

Right before her eyes open, she pushes her nose further against the warmth of what turns out to be Shane’s throat. 

Sweat long dried from her skin, instead she’s incredibly warm. No doubt from the furnace of the nude man next to her, their bodies as close as can be. 

A brush of her lips against his Adam’s apple, she’s slow in her moves to lean back enough to confirm that he’s still asleep. His lips the tiniest bit parted. His arms that are around her are limp. Rachel slowly glides her knee up along the outside of his thigh, shifting her pelvis closer to his until his soft dick is brushed up against her pubic hair. A nudge of her clit against it causes a shiver to course through her body.

She usually only gets to see him sleeping when they end up unintentionally napping on a couch, but even then, it’s not all the time. Shane just always seems to wake up first. So, when she does finally get to see him at his most peaceful, she savors it. 

There’s a soft, tender smile on her face as she leans in and presses the lightest kiss to first his top lip, then his bottom. 

That nose of his that she adores gets touched by her fingertip as she grazes it down along it, over the bump of the bridge. Next, she eyes a spot under his left eye. Another part of him that she finds adorable. It’s a dark spot, one that gets darker after he’s been in the sun. Shane’s not entirely thrilled by its existence, but Rachel couldn’t love it more. After touching it gently, her lips press against that next. 

Shane’s nose twitches at that touch. A quick scrunch that normally would follow after he drinks something. She’s quick to stifle the small laugh at the cuteness of it. She can’t help but lay her hand on his jaw and let her thumb brush against the grit of his stubble. Her thumb sweeps along the corner of his mouth, then across that sunspot. Again, she can’t help but give him another kiss.

When she kisses his chin next, she moves the hand on his face to instead slip between their bodies until she feels the weight of his cock against her palm.

Her lips move from spot to spot along his jaw and his cheeks as first she just glides the side of her finger along the flaccid, curved length of him. 

When she then takes him fully in her hand, she starts adding low moans with each soft kiss placed around his face. She’s slow with each full pump of his shaft until she feels it start twitching in her grasp. His skin is sticky, a result of their earlier orgasms now dried. 

Feeling him start to harden, she gives his bottom lip a little lick. 

This time his whole body stirs, limbs shifting. Rachel feels him just about fully hard, so she switches to palm his balls. Her hips start rolling just enough to brush her cunt against his now hardened shaft, giving herself the slightest sensation of pleasure. 

“ _God damn_ ,” his gruff sleep voice moans as his once limp arm takes a firm hold of her, pulling her closer. Her hips still and she kisses the corner of his mouth.

Rachel wraps her hand around his hard on and starts pumping, her eyes on his face waiting for him to open his eyes.

“Is this payback for earlier?” his hips involuntarily jerking towards her as a moan leaves his throat.

“No. I just love touching your dick,” she says matter-of-factly and that’s what makes him open his eyes, his cheeks already fuller from the smile that appears on his face.

“And you’re damn good at it,” he leans into her more and the kiss they share is hot and wet. Rachel’s hand is moving a lot faster now. Shane’s jaw clenches intermittently, his hand gripping her ass harshly as his pleasure builds low in his stomach. 

“ _Fuckin’ hell_ ,” he groans in deep arousal. 

Rachel stays so close to him, every movement of her hand pulling towards herself. Shane’s starting to lose focus on her, getting stuck in the immobility brought on by the pleasure of the hand job he’s getting. His eyes shut as he tightens his jaw, the veins in his neck sticking out, Rachel takes over and does as she did when he was asleep – pressing kisses along his jaw, chin, mouth. 

In a sultry voice, she informs him, “I want your cum all over me.”

Through gritted teeth, he growls in arousal, “ _Jesus Christ_ ,” followed by, “Anything you want,” before the hand on her ass flies to grip her hair and he pulls her into a bruising kiss. 

The roughness of it all only makes her smile and she opens her mouth to him, deepening the kiss. 

“Gonna fuckin’ shower you in it,” he grunts, nipping on her lower lip only to suck it into his mouth to soothe it. 

His cock twitches a few times so she knows he’s close before he says it out loud.

As he jerks in her hand, his warm semen shoots out coating her stomach in spurts, going as far as between her breasts. 

“Yes, baby, that’s it,” she encourages with a tongue filled kiss, her hand still working him thoroughly through his entire orgasm.

With a final sweep of her thumb over the head, she brings her hand to her mouth to lick off some of him that got on her fingers.

Shane’s heart races even more at the erotic sight, then he glances down as he sees his cum dripping down along her skin, over her breast, onto the sheets they already dirtied from earlier. 

Despite the hand job, Shane’s hard again as he takes in the entire sight of his beautiful girlfriend and her current state. 

Rachel moves to sit up some, pushing up on her hand that she leans on to look down at him.

“I’m gonna need you standing up Deputy.”

“Yeah? What do you got planned?” his breathing quick in anticipation of what’s next.

“You taking me from behind. _Hard_ ,” she leans down, “I want it _so_ bad,” she whispers before kissing him.

So, that’s exactly what Shane gives her.

Rachel’s on all fours with him buried deep inside of her. His grip on her hips is harsh as he slams into her fast. Over and over and over. The sound of skin slapping together becoming background noise to their sounds of pleasure.

She switches from holding herself up to pressing her tits to the bedspread as her hands grip hastily at the fabric, looking for anything to do as her body gets inhibited solely by the building pleasure. 

Sounds that vary from an almost growl to so high-pitched it’s almost of a squeal come from her mouth as her ass feels like it’s bruising with how hard he’s taking her and the intense ecstasy rising within her.

If it’s even possible, Shane goes even faster, yanking her hips back into him as he thrusts forward to hit her so far inside it’s a bit painful. 

But she doesn’t care. The pleasure overrides any pain she feels. 

“Come on, baby. Come for me, come on,” he starts grunting. 

“ _YesYesYesYesYesYes_ ” strings from her gritted teeth and then her body practically convulses when her orgasm finally hits hard.

“Oh my god! Fuck!” she cries out as she tries to keep herself up, Shane still slamming into her until she hears him give a loud groan, then feels a thick warmth flood her pussy. Can feel it drip out of her when he slowly pulls out. 

When he does, she collapses face first to the bed as he drops onto his back next to her. Both of them heavily out of breath, sweat coating their skin. Shane gives a quick run of his hand through his hair, sweat beaded at his hairline.

“Fuck,” he pants out as his chest heaves. Lazily turning his head to look at Rachel, she lifts her forehead from the bed, crossing her arms to rest her cheek on them, facing him. Her body moves with each heavy breath she takes. 

Shane lifts his arm and drops his hand down on her bare ass in a slap as he huffs out a laugh at how great that was.

She smirks at the action and drops her hand to his sweaty chest, “I’m covered in you and I’m filled with you and yet I still can’t get enough of you,” her hand moving to cup his cheek, smoothing her thumb over his bottom lip.

It makes him smile and kiss her thumb. He lays his hand on her forearm and caresses it up and down. 

“God, babe, that was so fucking good,” she happily sighs with a lick of her lips.

“Yeah?” he’s smug, sitting up only to lean over and start placing kisses along her back, “Was that what you wanted?” His hand smoothing over her ass, giving it little squeezes. 

“It was better than what I wanted,” she slowly turns over onto her back, looking up at him. 

Shane glances again at her body, coated in him, before stretching out to lay half on her as he kisses her. 

“We’re fuckin’ filthy,” he mumbles against her lips with a grin, his dick sticky with their combined fluids and his body now pressed against hers.

She hums in agreement before adding, “Guess that means only one thing.”

And it’s the fact they say it in unison that proves they were made for each other -

“Shower sex.”


End file.
